Ebb and Flow
by acmabry
Summary: A prayer for a friend.


**Ebb and Flow**

The battered tan car pulled over at the roadside. The long legged driver alighted and locked the door, pocketing the key before walking slowly and sadly down the path which led to the beach. Behind the clouds the sun would soon be descending into the sea.

Pushing his hands deep into his pockets and hunching his shoulders against the early evening chill, he made his way to the rocks which lay strewn across the sand near the water's edge, as though scattered by a giant hand. He knew the indentation in the boulder nearest the ocean was a perfect, if cold, fit, having sat there several times in the past when he needed some solitude.

How many times had he come here? How many times had he prayed that one he cared for so much would survive yet another assault? Suddenly, the pain and fear of losing him came crashing down on him – like the waves of the ocean crashing around him.

"God!" he cried out. There was no one around to hear him except the ocean waves coming in and out, mirroring the ebb and flow of life. How many waves of life did his friend have left?

"Please don't let him die! He's a part of a whole that can't be replaced and You know that!" he pleaded. And, then, the tears came. Tears he had been holding back, sobs racking his lean body, coming from the depths of his soul.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder and then arms wrapped around him, holding him tight as the waves of tears came crashing down on him. Then, as with the tide going out into the ocean, he calmed.

"Thought I would find you here, man," came the voice of his friend.

"Yeah" was the reply. "I just had to get away for a bit. His heart stoppin' today, it scared me so damn bad. I used the excuse to get more food just so I could get out for a while."

"But," he said, wiping the tears from his face. "I gotta get back, Hutch is wantin' his car, he's trackin' down leads and I need to go with him."

"Come 'on Hug my man". Earle stood, reaching down to help Huggy up. "With your help, I know Starskinson will be in good hands, and Dobey, too. Just keep the faith man, keep the faith."

Walking back across the sand, Huggy asked "Where you headin' Earle? Why'd you come out here?"

"I'm headin' to the station," Merle said, his hand of support still on Huggy's shoulder. "I wanna be sure to get the Torino as soon as it's released. Ain't nobody but me gonna touch that car. Gotta get it ready for Curly ya know."

 **Months Later:**

The shiny red car pulled over at the roadside. The driver alighted and locked the door, pocketing the key before walking down the path which led to the beach. Behind the clouds the sun would soon be descending into the sea.

Pushing his hands deep into his pockets and hunching his shoulders against the early evening chill, he made his way to the rocks which lay strewn across the sand near the water's edge, as though scattered by a giant hand. He knew the indentation in the boulder nearest the ocean was a perfect, if cold, fit, having sat there several times in the past when he needed some solitude.'

How many times had he come here? How many times had he prayed that one he cared for so much would survive yet another assault? Suddenly, the sun burst through a cloud, lighting up the ocean waves as they crashed in around him.

"God!" he cried out joyfully. "Thank you for sparing Starsky, for letting him live. I know he's got a lot more to go through and it's gonna be tough. But, You knew that he needed to stay here, to stay a part of that whole. Thank you God, thank you!" And, then, the tears came. Tears he had been holding back, sobs racking his lean body, coming from the depths of his soul, tears of happiness and joy.

"Hey Hug!" came Earle's voice from across the beach. "Let's go man…there's a certain curly haired detective waiting to see my restoration masterpiece. And, probably a certain blond haired detective havin' a hard time keepin' Curly calm. Let's go man, let's go."

Huggy laughed, picturing what Earle had just described. Starsky was alive, Hutch was by his side, Dobey was watching out for them both, and the Torino was repaired - ready to be seen by its owner. Huggy could have sworn that the Striped Tomato was an even brighter red than before.

With one last look of thanks to the sky, Huggy sauntered off the beach. The waves crashing, the ebb and flow of life still on course.


End file.
